List Of Minor Characters (2010s)
For other characters listed by decade, see List Of Minor Characters (2000s), List Of Minor Characters (1990s), List Of Minor Characters (1980s), List of Minor Characters (1970s), and List of Minor Characters (1960s).For characters that are mentioned, see List Of Characters That Are Mentioned. A |-|Agent Reznik= Agent Reznik was played by Maria Tornberg on January 9, 2017 and a voice over on to February 7, 2017. She was an ISA agent that helped track down Stefano DiMera, even though it was Shane Donovan and Steve Johnson making everyone think Stefano was still alive. |-|"Aiden Jennings 2" †= "Aiden Jennings 2" was a man who was given plastic surgery to look like Aiden Jennings. He was hired by Andre DiMera to kill Hope Brady on her wedding night. He was later shot and killed by Bo Brady during a struggle. |-|Aldo= Aldo (played by Ari Welkom) was a man hired by Dario Hernandez to attack his sister Gabi Hernandez. When he attacked Gabi, she pepper sprayed him. He showed up to Dario and he payed him to leave town. A couple weeks later, Aldo showed up again, and demanded more money from Dario. He last appeared on October 4, 2016, after he was arrested by J.J. Deveraux for attempted robbery and assault. Before being hauled off, Aldo revealed to Gabi that He had been hired by Dario. |-|Alyssa Trout= Alyssa Trout is played by Annalisa Cochrane, and is set to debut On May 17, 2017. Alyssa is the daughter of a fellow doctor that Kayla Brady respected. Kayla arranged for Alyssa to go on a date with her son, Joey Johnson. Joey and Alyssa enjoyed their date, and planned to go on another one. Jade Michaels approached Alyssa and told her that Joey is a player, and that he knocked her up, and then dumped her after she had a miscarriage. |-|Annabelle= Annabelle was played by Alisa Alapach from December 27, 2016 to January 2017. Anabelle was a new inmate that Coco and Sheila accosted. Hope and her allies protected Annabelle, and Hope vowed to continue protecting Anabelle even after Chille was murdered. |-|Arnold Fenniger † = Arnold Fenniger, also known as Rafe Hernandez 2, was played by Galen Gering, and was a man that Stefano gave plastic surgery to look like Rafe Hernandez. His job was to break up Rafe and Sami. As Rafe, Arnold was rude, obnoxious, and sleazy. He hit on various women much to their disgust. Arnold ended up killing Fay Walker when she overheard him talking with Stefano and EJ. Arnold was eventually defeated by Sami and Rafe and incarcerated. He made a deal to testify against Stefano and EJ, but some prisoners thought Arnold was Rafe and beat him to death. Arnold Fennigan in prison.jpeg B |-|Blanca= Blanca is played by Ximena Duque from June 7, 2016 - November 21, 2016. Blanca is a friend of Adrianna Hernandez, who comes to Salem at her request. Blanca starts hanging out with Rafe Hernandez, hoping to help him forget about Hope Brady. Soon, Blanca also starts hanging out with Dario Hernandez as well, and she gets a nursing job at Salem University Hospital. In October 2016, Blanca and Dario go out on a date where she encounters her ex-boyfriend, Guillermo. Blanca is seen put off by Dario's violent demeanour and breaks up with him because she has been with too many men that have violent tempers. Blanca said goodbye to Dario and left Salem on November 21, 2016 |-|Brad Bush= Brad Bush, played by Bill A. Jones in November 2016, is a businessman that the DiMera family wants to do business with. His wife, Vicky, convinced him to do business with the DiMera's because she was being blackmailed after she tried to hit on Chad DiMera. |-|Bree Tjaden= Bree Tjaden was played by Marie Wilson on January 13, 2015 and February 9, 2015. Bree was a friend of Meredith Jennings, and contacted Hope Brady since she suspected that Meredith's widow, Aiden Jennings, who was dating Hope, has killed Meredith. A furious Aiden later phoned Bree and demanded she stop calling in a threatening tone. |-|Brian= Brian was portrayed by Brant Daugherty from July 7, 2012 to April 18, 2013. Brian was a good-looking college student who met Will at gay bar in Salem in the summer of 2012. Will happily introduced Brian to Will's friend, Sonny. Brian took an immediate liking to Sonny and asked Sonny out several times. Sonny turned him down, mainly because Sonny was interested in Will. But when Will and Sonny broke up, Sonny agreed to go out with Brian. However, Sonny couldn't forget about Will. C |-|Cecily= Cecily was played by Ming Zhao from February 25, 2013 to September 6, 2013. She was Stefano DiMera’s companion after he divorced Kate Roberts and was always seen with him after he returned to Salem. She stayed at the Salem Inn with Stefano after his son, EJ DiMera took everything from him. Cecily also sparked some jealousy from Kate as she still loved Stefano. She disappeared soon after Stefano regained everything. |-|Chet= Chet was played by Jeffrey Markle in January 2017. He was a prison employee that helped Hope Brady escape from prison. |-|Chille † = Chille was played by Dot Jones in 2016. She is a prison inmate who met Hope Brady when she is sentenced to twenty five years in prison. She was payed by Deimos Kiriakis to protect Hope while she was in prison. She was killed by Sheila and Coco via being stabbed in the chest. |-|Clauida= Claudia was played by Anna Monzikova in 2015. She claimed to be the daughter of Britta Englund, and even had the dagger tattoo that Steve Johnson and Britta have, on her shoulder, claiming she got it to honour her mother. It was later revealed that that was a lie and that she wasn’t Britta’s daughter. Steve and Claudia.jpeg Claudia dagger tattoo.jpeg Rafe Hope prison gang 2016.JPG Hope's prison brawl.JPG D |-|Damon †= Damon was played by Paul Telfer in January 2015. Damon worked for Victor Kiriakis, and reported to him on Clyde Weston's activity on the docks. He also knew Rafe Hernandez in the past, and seemed pleased that Rafe now worked for Victor. On Victor's orders, Damon tried to kill Clyde by shooting him three times in the chest, so Victor could take over his territory. However he failed as Clyde predicted Victor would try to assassinate him, he survived through a bullet proof vest. In retaliation, in February Clyde personally stabbed Sonny in the back as well as had Damon killed and delivered back to Victor in a bag. Damon.JPG Victor & Damon.JPG |-|Daphne= Daphne, played by Alisha Boe from November 4, 2014-October 2, 2015 is Paige Larson's new best friend. She replaced Marybeth after the actress left the show. Daphne was the opposite of Marybeth, and always supported Paige's relationship with J.J. Deveraux. Daphne was last seen at Paige's funeral after she had been murdered. |-|Det. Hayes= Detective Hayes is played by Lamont Thompson in 2016 and appears in scenes with Steve Johnson, looking for an on the run Joey Johnson and Jade Michaels. |-|Diane †= Diane has been played by Cassandra Creech in 2018 on April 23, May 25, and May 29. She is an inmate that assaulted Gabi Hernandez in prison as payback for busting up her get rich quick scheme with her boyfriend, Lou Raines. Diane blamed Gabi for the fact that she and Raines were in prison, and the guards looked the other way since they liked Raines, while Diane and other inmates brutally beat Gabi and left her on the floor unconscious. A month later, Diane snuck into the prison infirmary, and confronted Gabi about being cleared of her murder charge and being able to leave. Diane made it clear she wanted Gabi dead. Gabi got up and Diane cornered her against the medicine cabinet where she started to strangle her. Gabi lost consciousness and when she came to, Diane and laying on the ground with a syringe in her neck. The Warden came in and felt for a pulse. Diane had no pulse and the Warden accused Gabi of killing Diane. Diane threatens Gabi.jpeg Diane strangles Gabi.jpeg |-|Dirk Dillard= Dirk is played by Reiley McClendon in 2016 and first introduced as a friend of Jade when she and Joey are on the run and hiding at her aunt Simone's commune. Jade appears to be flirting with Dirk, which makes Joey uncomfortable. Dirk later brands Joey and Jade with a scorpion shaped burn that signified their acceptance into the commune. Dirk overhears Joey telling Jade he misses his parents, and taunts him about it. Dirk says if Joey doesn't stop whining about missing home, Jade will find a real man. Joey angrily attacks Dirk, and they get into a fight that Jade breaks up. After Joey leaves the commune, the police show up and question Dirk in the shooting of a store clerk. Dirk panics, and ends up shooting the officer. Dirk takes the entire commune hostage, and Jade secretly texts Joey to come. Joey bangs on the door, and Dirk pulls him in. Steve Johnson sneaks in, and tells Dirk that he works for the ISA and he can help him. Steve gets him in touch with the ISA, and Dirk makes his demands. Dirk lets everyone go, except Joey and Jade, so he has leverage to make sure Steve keeps his word. Joey lunges at Dirk, and they struggle. Dirk shoots Joey, and is quickly subdued by Steve and a remaining officer. Crimes Committed *String of robberies *Theft *Killed A Store Clerk *Shot A Police Officer *Took Simone Michaels, the cop, Jade Michaels, Joey Johnson, Steve Johnson and several commune members hostage *Held Joey Johnson at gunpoint *Shot Joey Johnson |-|Dr. Hochman= Dr. Hochman was played by Wolf Muser from July 26, 2017 to August 24, 2017. Dr. Hochman a retired surgeon that met with Deimos Kiriakis at the DiMera mansion. He refused to perform a surgery saying that Victor Kiriakis already tried to bribe him, and no amount if money would make him come out of retirement. Deimos threatened to leak every dirty secret that was in his folder, so Hochman agreed to form out of retirement and do one last surgery on Maggie Horton, so she could walk again. |-|Dr. Lee= Dr. Lee has been played by Scott Takeda in since December 14, 2016. He is Chloe Lane's fertility doctor that implanted Daniel Jonas's and Nicole Walker's baby into her. Despite knowing the truth about the baby's parentage, Dr. Lee refused to help Nicole and Brady Black when they were on the run for kidnapping Holly. Dr. Lee helped Holly, but called the cops on Nicole and Brady. By the time the cops arrived, Nicole and Brady had left as they suspected Dr. Lee would still turn them in. |-|Dr. Robinson= Dr. Robinson was played by Ann Marie Johnson from May 4, 2016 to July 4, 2016. She was Abigail Deveraux DiMera’s psychiatrist when she was admitted for psychiatric treatment. Dr. Robinson tried to comfort her over the fact that she hallucinated seeing Ben Weston all the time. She assured Abigail that Ben was in prison and couldn’t hurt her, but Abigail got anxious and panicked, so Dr. Robinson has her sedated, so she couldn’t see Ben everywhere. Dr. Robinson joins Abigail outside after a visit with her husband and son. Abigail tells her it is humiliating for Chad to see her like this. Dr. Robinson questions how this is different from being physically ill, and Abigail says she feels bad for being incapable of being a mother to her son. Dr. Robinson reminds Abigail that she is going through something traumatic, and then returns the stuff animal that Abigail threw in the garbage, questioning why she did that. Abigail denied doing it even though an aide had seen her do it. After Abigail started a fire that burned her face to get severely burned, Dr. Robins kept checking on her and talked with her mother and Chad DiMera. Chad wanted to take Abigail out of the hospital, but the doctor informed him that Abigail could be facing criminal charges. She sat by Abigail’s bed and talked listened as Abigail talked about how she won’t stop seeing Ben. Abigail eventually escaped the institution from the window in Dr. Robinson’s office. E F G |-|George Klein= Dr. George Klein was played by Ken Meseroll on December 8, 2016. He was Stefano DiMera's personal physician and brought in for questioning regarding the circumstances surrounding Stefano's assumed murder. Dr. Klein had apparently been threatened By Stefano into not divulging any information about his medical conditions. Once Chad assured Dr. Klein that Stefano can't hurt him, Klein revealed that Stefano had been diagnosed with stage four colon cancer. |-|Giselle Van Hopper= Giselle Van Hopper was played by Vanessa Branch. She briefly dated Roman Brady. |-|Griffin Simms= Judge Simms is played by James Eckhouse. He presided over the trials of Sami Brady and Gabi Hernandez for the murders of Jospeh Bernardi and Andre DiMera respectively. |-|Guillermo= Guillermo, played by Kurt Caceres starting October 20, 2016, is a guy from Blanca's past. He works for Theresa Donovan's ex-boyfriend, Mateo. Brady Black caught Theresa with Guillermo in a state of undress, and surrounded by drugs. Guillermo briefly ran into Blanca, who told him to stay away from her, and presumably left town when Mateo did. |-|Guy Mantzoukas † = Guy Manzoutkas is played by Conrad Allen on May 19, 23, and 24. He is a hired gun that Deimos Kiriakis ordered to steal an amulet from Chad DiMera. Guy failed because Gabi Hernandez hid the amulet in her purse, but Chad didn't know about the flash drive hidden in the box, so Deimos spared Guy. Guy is later corned by Sonny Kiriakis and Paul Narita. Sonny placed handcuffs on Guy and brought him back to the plane where he was interrogated by J.J. Deveraux and Lani Price. It was later revealed while Deimos was in custody that Guy had been murdered. H |-|Helena Tasso †= Helena Tasso, played by Arianne Zucker in flashbacks and photos in 2016, was the fiancé of Victor Kiriakis. Helena's family was wealthy, and Deimos Kiriakis suspected Victor didn't love her and only married her for her family's connections. Helena had a relationship with Deimos and they seemed to really love each other. When Victor found out about the affair, he confronted Helena about it. Helena tripped and died by hitting her head on a rock. When Victor couldn't revive her, he went to get the paramedics. Deimos saw Helena, and when the paramedics pronounced Helena dead, Victor accused Deimos of killing her. Years later, Victor met a woman named Nicole Walker, who bore a striking resemblance to Helena. The story about Helena finally was revealed in 2016 when Deimos came to Salem to get revenge on Victor. When Deimos discovered Victor and Nicole were married, he was sure it was because of her resemblance to Helena. Months later, after many conflicts between the two Kiriakis brothers, they both decided to make peace and forgive each other for what happened with Helena. |-|Henry= Henry, played by Zak Henri from December 2015-May 2016, is a friend of Ciara Brady, Claire Brady, Joey Johnson, Theo Carver, and Chase Jennings. He later approached Paul Narita and asked for advice on how to come out as gay. Henry attended the prom with Claire Brady, and help vandalized Judge McNair's car to get back at his son, Mark. He disappeared from the canvas soon after. |-|Hillary= Hillary is played by soap alumni Jennifer Landon, and made her debut on March 21, 2017,to April 18, 2017. Hilary is a police detective and Nicole Walker's next door neighbour when she was hiding out in Canada. She is married to Scooter Nelson, a college professor and sex addict, who watches porn. Hilary admits she's fine with him watching porn as it is better than the "alternative". Hilary and Scooter got into a fight and she confided in Nicole about her marriage woes. Nicole, who was being blackmailed into having sex with Scooter, was sent a skimpy cheerleader outfit by Scooter. Nicole gave Hilary the outfit, and she and Scooter had a great night of sex before leaving town on a second Honeymoon. |-|Hiro Narita= Hiro Narita was played by Yoshio Moriwaki from February 4 - April 26, 2015. He is the father of Tori Narita and grandfather of Paul Narita. Paul was an all-star pitcher who came to Salem for rotator cuff surgery. While there, Paul became the subject of a magazine article, written by Will Horton. During the course of the interview, Will began to suspect Paul was gay. But Paul wasn't quite ready to come out. In addition to fearing repercussions of a professional athletic locker room, Paul worried that his proud, Japanese grandfather would be hurt by the news. So, before the article was published, Paul called his mom and grandfather to tell them the news personally. Hiro was immediately supportive. He told Paul that he was proud of him and loved him. Hiro briefly met his grandson's biological father John Black. I |-|Ian Burnett= Ian Burnett was played by played by Tyler Blackwell, is a computer hacker that Stephanie Johnson hired to hack into the hospital records, and change the paternity of Chloe Lane's baby. |-|Ignatius Mandrake= Ignatius Mandrake, portrayed by Sal Landi, is a doctor that works for Kristen DiMera. He stole Theresa Donovan's embryo and implanted it into Kristen on Kristen's orders. He also sent Clint to Salem to spy on Theresa. When Theresa was captured, Mandrake planned to inject her with something to put her to sleep, so he he could take what he needed from her. Theresa got her memory back about being pregnant, and fought back; jabbing the needle into Mandrake's chest, causing him to lose consciousness. J |-|Jeff= Jeff was played by Alexander Trumble in March 2018. He was a bartender that worked at the Brady Pub, and listened to Sonny Kiriakis talk about the end of his marriage to Will Horton. Jeff told Sonny about an app where he could meet other guys interested in the same sex, saying that is where he found love. Jeff helped Sonny stay up his profile and wasn’t present when Sonny got a hit a few days later. |-|Jeremiah= Jeremiah, played by Greg Jackson from June 27, 2014-May 27, 2015. He worked for Poplur Bluff's drug lord Clyde Weston. He and Clyde go way back, he is shown to be his right hand. He directed Clyde to Kate Roberts who had information on his children. Later, he came to Salem where Clyde informed him that he plans to stay in town to be close to his children, so he decided that it's time to extend his drug business. He ordered Jeremiah to begin bringing there products from Poplur Bluff to Salem. Jeremiah was concerned when Clyde began antagonizing the DiMera family, believing there power too great for them to handle. But Clyde rebuffed him claiming he will bring EJ DiMera at his mercy. After EJ's traitorous man Miguel shot and killed him, Clyde had Jeremiah kill Miguel to cover up his involvement in EJ DiMera's death. Also Jeremiah menaced Jordan Ridgeway until Chad DiMera showed up. He and Jordan had a history when he won her a toy during a carnival back in the day. He comes to Salem once in awhile to visit Clyde. Jeremiah primarily handled Clyde's operations in Poplur Bluff while Clyde handled the business in Salem. In October 2015, after Clyde was arrested his business in Salem began to fall and by the beginning of 2016, his entire organization fell in Salem. Jeremiah most likely went back to Poplur Bluff to continue the business there. In late 2016, when Clyde escaped prison, Jeremiah had weapons and supplies delivered to aid Clyde and his allies; Orpheus and Xander Cook in their revenge plot against Salem. Clyde told Jeremiah that he planned to have Ben sprung out of prison and reunite him with his "son". In the end all of his plans failed and he went back to prison. Today it is most likely he is still running Clyde's drug business in Poplur Bluff. |-|Jim Ford= Governor Jim Ford is played by General Hospital alumni Stuart Damon in March 2010. He is an old flame of Anna DiMera, who she seduces into a compromising position and then takes pictures in order to blackmail him into pardoning Nicole Walker for kidnapping Sydney DiMera. |-|Judge McNair= Judge McNair was played by Todd Warring on April 27 & 28 in 2016. He is the father of Mark McNair, and lent his car to Mark for prom, which was then vandalized. |-|Juliet Lyon= Juliet Lyon is played by Rachele Schank on the new Days of Our Lives: The Digital Series in it's first arc Chad and Abby in Paris and is the main antagonist. She made her debut on August 1, 2019. She is an employee at DiMera's Paris subsidiary and it's former head. She is working with Chad DiMera during his time in Paris. They have an uneasy relationship because Chad took her job as head of DiMera's Paris subsidiary, but during the five months they've been working together she secretly grew feelings for him and she is pining for Chad even though he is married to Abigail Deveraux. She manipulated situations in a business deal, so she and Chad would travel to London together to close it. She tried to come on to him but Chad rejected her, as he loves his wife and only wants her. After Abigail learned of her seduction attempt, she threatened her and warned her that if she tried to come on to her husband again she would bury her. Juliet was left visibly shaken before her assistant Sylvie came in and offered her help in getting Chad. In her second plot to get Chad, she sabotaged the deal she and he made in London to lure him to her apartment where she drugged him with a glass of wine and made it look like the two of them slept together. Abigail soon arrived and didn't believe what she was seeing, when Juliet called her a crazy American in French, Abigail punched her hard and gave her a black eye. Immediately, Abigail woke Chad up and got him home. In the morning, Juliet framed Chad and made the new board member and Mr. Shin's son, Li believe that Chad assaulted her and gave her a black eye. However, soon afterwards, evidence was delivered to the board and to Mr. Shin who then gave Chad his old position and used it to fire Juliet. Immediately afterwards it was revealed that Juliet's assistant Sylvie was the one who sent the evidence to the board members to get her boss fired so she would take her position. Li Shin and Juliet.jpeg ChabbyOSJuliet.jpg PFAbbyPunchesJuliet.gif Chad-argues-li-juliette-chabby-paris-jj.jpg CHP Juliet.jpg Abby-finds-chad-bed-juliette-chabby-paris-jj.jpg Juliette-sylvie-plot-chabby-paris-jj.jpg Juliet-Sylvie1.jpg Juliette-phone-days-jj.png Chad-guarded-with-juliette-days-jj-jpg.png Chad-surprised-juliette-undressed-days-jj.jpg ChadJulietOnSet.jpg Chad-juliette-office-days-jj.jpg EA14ht3X4AAD9WQ.jpeg EED05137-8F7A-44DF-9A92-3608A08D3D18.jpeg 191015 4048946 Chad Abby in Paris Chapter 2 Episode 4.jpg 191021 4053269 Chad Abby in Paris Chapter 2 Episode 5.jpg Ezgif-2-a6e00363364d.jpg ChabbyMeetsLiShin.gif 191121 4072490 Chad Abby in Paris Chapter 2 Episode 7.jpg K |-|Karin= Karin was played by Amanda Corday from October 7, 2013 to November 18, 2013. Karin was volunteering as a nurse at Salem University Hospital, and Dr. Daniel Jonas asked Karin if she had seen his bracelet. Karin said she hadn't, and told Daniel she would keep an eye out for them. Karin saw Theresa talking to Daniel, and Theresa took Karin for coffee where she dropped subtle hints that she and Daniel were sleeping together, but slyly told Karin not to say anything. Karin later saw Theresa with Daniel's bracelet, and bumped into Theresa, causing a picture to of Daniel and Jennifer Horton to fall out of the bag Theresa was carrying. Karin said Theresa was sleeping with Daniel, and encouraged her to tell Jennifer. Karin offered to drop the bag of clothes Theresa was carrying. Hope Brady heard Karin gossiping with another women about Theresa and Daniel "doing the nasty" Furious, Hope threatened to report Karin for gossiping, and Jennifer came Up and revealed it was all lies Theresa had made up. Karin walked away ashamed, and brought a wheelchair for Chad DiMera. Hope later helped a distraught Karin after she spilled some punch. Karin was upset that Theresa had overdosed because she considered her a friend. |-|Kyle Southern † = Kyle Southern played by Michael Cardelle in 2015, was a drug dealer that worked for Clyde Weston. He was a friend of Bev Walters and met JJ Deveraux through her. Kyle wanted JJ to become part of the drug dealing operation because of JJ's past affiliation with drugs, and JJ accepted Kyle's offer. Kyle also took a romantic interest in Paige Larson. Kyle is eventually killed by Clyde. In October, Clyde was arrested for drug shipping business as well as murder and sentenced to twenty five years to life with no possibility of parole. L |-|Lazlow= Lazlow (played by Graham Shiels) was a thug hired by Orpheus to help him get revenge on John Black and Steve Johnson. He planted bombs in Salem for Orpheus, and was eventually arrested by John and Steve. |-|Lee= Lee, played by Robin Mattson from October 2010-February 2011, was an inmate that worked in the prison infirmary. She helped Warden Jane Smith kill prisoners, and send their organs to Salem University Hospital, as part of an organ trafficking scheme. She attempted to kill Jennifer Horton by removing her heart, but she was stopped by Daniel Jonas and the authorities. Jane Smith & Lee.JPG Hope&Lee.JPG |-|Leo= Leo was played by Ed Mariano in 2011. He was an old friend of Bo and Hope Brady. He let them hide out on his boat after Bo broke Hope out of prison when she found evidence that the warden was killing prisoners to harvest their body parts. |-|Leon= Leon was played by Richard Pines on October 19, 2016 and January 11, 2017. He is a loyal DiMera henchman that held Dario Hernandez at gunpoint when he threatened Andre DiMera. |-|Luca †= Luca was played by Victor Turpin from February 4th to 5th in 2019. He was a thug that worked for Mateo. He tried to kill Chloe Lane in retaliation for killing Mateo. Stefan DiMera intervened and ended up getting shot in the arm by Luca. Stefan tackled Luca and they struggled over the gun, resulting in Stefan fatally shooting Luca. Before he died, Luca warned Chloe that she and her kids will never be safe. |-|Lyle= Lyle was played by Gregory Sporleder on April 29 and May 1, 2017. He is a Kiriakis henchman, who Sonny Kiriakis had to threaten to learn that Deimos Kiriakis was in Canada. Later, Lyle had to tell Deimos what he told Sonny, and was expecting Deimos to kill him. Deimos admitted that he would under, normal circumstances, but since what Sonny knows works to his advantage, Deimos decided to spare his minion's life. M |-|Marcus= Marcus was played by Joseph Ferrante on June 27, 2017. He is a henchman of Deimos Kiriakis', that brought Deimos his tuxedo that he was going to use to disguise himself as a waiter, so he could sneak into the Martin Mansion. Marcus wondered why Deimos didn't just leave town, but Deimos explained that he wanted to get an ancient amulet that was worth 20 million dollars, and in Sonny Kiriakis' possession. After getting dressed, Deimos ordered Marcus to get him to the Martin mansion, and said he would call him when he needed him after he retrieved the amulet. |-|Marybeth= Marybeth (played by Alex Shipp from March 10-October 23, 2014) is Paige Larson's ex-best friend, who hates J.J. Deveraux. She recently assisted Paige's mother, Eve Donovan, to break up Paige and J.J., but it didn't work. Mary Beth wanted to protect Paige from J.J. because she was afraid that he'd hurt Paige. Mary Beth eventually left Salem. |-|Meredith Jennings † = Meredith Jennings, played by Julie Tolivar from February 11-17, 2015 is the deceased wife of Aiden Jennings, who appears in flashbacks and a video. Its first believed that Aiden killed Meredith, but via flashbacks, it's proven that she struggled to get her gun away from her toddler (Chase Jennings) and accidentally shot herself to death. |-|Miguel Moreno † = Miguel Moreno, was played by Celestin Corneille from September 14, 2014 to October 15, 2014. Miguel was a DiMera henchmen that worked as a bodyguard for EJ DiMera. He was payed off by Clyde Weston, and killed EJ when EJ punched Clyde. Clyde and Miguel make the scene look like EJ was robbed and killed by a low level drug addict. Miguel soon begins to panic and fears EJ's father Stefano DiMera will uncover the truth about EJ's murder. Clyde ordered Miguel to leave town, and then he was killed by Clyde's henchman Jeremiah and his death was staged to look like a suicide. Clyde tells Jeremiah to bury Miguel's body on Jeremiah's grandfather's farm in Missouri. |-|Mike Monahan= Mike Monahan (played by Robert Morgan in 2016) is an Irish thug, who confessed to killing Stefano DiMera. Monahan claimed that he had his men break into Hope's house, not knowing it was her house and steal Bo Brady's gun. Monahan than claimed he shot and killed Stefano after he had insulted his daughter and car. Monahan owned the construction sight where Stefano's body was found. Thanks to Monahan's confession, the Salem PD had no choice, but to release Andre DiMera from prison. Monahan was presumably released from prison when Hope Brady, Stefano's real killer, was exposed and sent to prison. |-|Milos= Milos is played by Andy Demetrio, and debued on May 10, 2017. Milos was one of the the many Kiriakis henchmen that was guarding Nicole Walker on Xander Kiriakis's private island. He guarded the front door and was later replaced by Eric Brady, who had come to rescue Nicole. Milos later helped Xander when he was being attacked by Eric and Nicole was trying to escape. He forced Nicole back into the room and held her and Eric at gunpoint until he and Xander left the room. |-|"Minion" †= An unnamed man, credited as "Minion", was played by Bill Christian in February 2018. He was a fellow ISA Agent and was John Black’s contact, sent by their boss Pamela Van Damme to supply John with poison to use on Steve Johnson. A remorseful John lured the agent to the DiMera family crypt, and attempted to attack. The agent was about to shoot John, but he was shot in the back and killed by Billie Reed. N |-|Navidad= Navidad was played Rayna Tharani from February 18, 2015 to June 23, 2015. She was an associate of Xander Cook, and came to Salem to remind Serena Mason to do the job that Xander had sent her to Salem to do, and warned Serena of the consequences for disobeying Xander. Navidad later aided Xander in trying to kill Eric Brady and Nicole Walker. While Xander was apprehended, Navidad escaped because she wasn't identified, and Xander didn't need to rat her out to get out of jail. Xander eventually faced justice for his crimes, but Navidad was presumably never caught. O P |-|Percy Ruggles= Percy Ruggles, played by Ian Patrick from November 26, 2013-May 2, 2014 is an eccentric bird watcher who saw Gabi Hernandez, Sami Brady, and Kate Roberts dump Nick Fallon into the river. He took pictures and rescued Nick from the river. He then continued to assist Nick in all of his schemes, until EJ paid him off to leave town. |-|Pez= Pez was played by Allen Rowe was seen on May 9, 2017. He is an associate of Snake's that was arrested and interrogated alongside Snake. The plan was to make one of them crack and reveal who their boss was, but neither man divulged the name of their boss, who was later revealed to be Deimos Kiriakis. Q R |-|Rigo Rasmussen= Rigo has been played by Brandon Morales from March 2017 to April 2017. He is a henchman of Deimos Kiriakis, and was responsible for guarding Chad DiMera and Gabi Hernandez, and assaulted Chad. Rigo later kidnapped Abigail Deveraux, Gabi, and Chad. He injected poison into Gabi and Abby on Deimos' orders. Rigo was later apprehended by J.J. Deveraux, and offered a deal to rat on Deimos, but Rigo refused the deal. |-|Ray= Ray was portrayed by Patrick Joseph Rieger in 2019. He is the man Clyde Weston hired to kidnap Mackenzie Horton. |-|Rory= Rory, played by Kevin Riggins from May 13, 2013-August 4, 2015, is one of J.J. Deveraux's best friends who do drugs. Rory and his brother helped J.J. bust Theresa Donovan for blackmailing J.J. On March 16, 2016 , Rory was payed by Deimos Kiriakis to deliver him a potentially lethal drug. In May 2016, Rory was busted by J.J., who was now a cop, after his partners abandoned him. J.J. encouraged Rory to turn his life around. Rory went on a date with Ciara Brady, but it didn't work out. |-|Roxanne Trenton= Roxanne Trenton was played by Adriana Manfredi from February 26, 2015 to March 2, 2015. Roxanne is one of J.J.'s friends from his years at boarding school in London. In winter 2015, J.J. called her to help him with a scheme. She came to Salem and J.J. told her that he needed her to pretend to be his girlfriend so that his ex-girlfriend would stop trying to find out who he had cheated with. Reluctantly, Roxanne agreed. However, Roxanne quickly found herself on the end of Eve Larson's wrath. It turned out that Eve was the woman J.J. was cheating with and now she was jealous of Roxanne. Not wanting to deal with the madness, Roxanne returned to Chicago and back to school at Loyola. |-|Roy= Roy has been played by Bill Lippincott since May 10, 2017. Roy is a pilot that flew Eric Brady to to rescue Nicole Walker and Holly Jonas. Eric brought Holly back to Roy and told him to leave without him it both Nicole and Holly are on board, or to leave in twenty-four hours if neither of them are back. S |-|Sarah Smith= Sarah was played by Andie Bolt from July 3, 2013 to October 1, 2013. She was a video editor that Kristen DiMera hired to edit the video of her drugging and having sex with Eric Brady to make it look like Eric was the one who initiated the sex. Later, Kristen changes her mind and contacts Sarah again, asking her for destroy the video. Sarah tells her it is the wrong flash drive. Kristen refuses to believe it, but worried she is right. She asks Sarah to keep herself available as she needs some time and Sarah agrees before leaving. |-|Scooter Nelson= Scooter is played by Robb Derringer, and debuted on March 31, 2017, and last appeared on April 18, 2017. Scooter is a sex addict and a internet porn addict. He is married to Hillary, and is the next door neighbor of Nicole Walker and Brady Black when she they were hiding out in Canada under the aliases of Freddie and Bridget Smith. Scooter recognized Nicole as "Misty Circle" back when she was forced into doing pornography. He also knows her and Brady's real names, and tries to blackmail Nicole into having sex with her, threatening to tell Hillary who their next door neighbors really are. Scooter sends Nicole a skimpy cheerleader outfit, and demands she dress in it for their rendezvous. Instead, Nicole convinces Hilary to dress in the outfit and tells Scooter to go he with his wife. Scooter realizes he still loves Hilary and they officially reconcile. Scooter stops by to apologize and thank Nicole for helping him desire Hilary again. He promises not to reveal who they are and says he and Hilary are going out of town on a second honeymoon. |-|Seth Burns= Seth Burns has been played by Ken Colquitt on and off since March 8, 2013. He is the Chief administrator at Salem University Hospital. In April 2013, Seth was informed by Anne Milbauer that Dr. Cameron Davis was working part time as a stripper. Seth and Anne went to the club where he saw Dr. Daniel Jonas performing a strip show, along with board member Brady Black, and detective Rafe Hernandez. Kristen DiMera introduced herself to Seth, who noted all of the contributions her father had made to the hospital. Kristen took Seth aside to talk and he struggled with the fact that their best surgeon and a board member were also stripping. Cameron came on stage and revealed that he was doing this part time to lay off some loans. They also revealed the event was to raise money for children. Despite Anne’s objections, Seth ultimately allowed Cameron to his job and even rehired Jennifer Horton. Seth helped during the viral out break in the hospital during 2016. He worked with Dr. Flynn Thompson to find a cure while the chief of staff Kayla Brady was incapacitated by the virus. |-|Snake= Snake is played by General Hospital alumni Blake Gibbons from April 25, 2017 to May 9, 2017. He is a pimp and drug dealer, who is involved in smuggling the drug "Halo" into Salem. Lani Price went undercover as a prostitute to bust Snake, but ended up waking up on a bench disheveled. Snake called Lani, and she arranged another meeting with him. During their second meeting, Snake for angry when Lani asked too many questions, and attempted to rape her. In the process, he found a wire, and discovered she was a cop. Snake pulled a gun on Lani, and forced her to down a bunch of Halo pills. J.J. Deveraux burst in, and Snake got him to drop his gun by holding Lani hostage. As Snake was leaving, J.J. managed to attack Snake and get Lani away from him. The cops showed up, and arrested Snake. In the aftermath, it was discovered that Snake had a warehouse full of 7 girls that were drugged out of their mind on Halo, and even the jons were addicted to the Halo drug. |-|Sylvie= Sylvie is portrayed by Shawna Della-Ricca on the new Days of Our Lives: The Digital Series in the 8-part "Chad & Abby in Paris" Chapter Two digital series. She debuts on the second episode of Chapter Two and is revealed to be Juliet's assistant. She seemed like a devoted assistant as she was willing to help Juliet in her scheme in firing Chad from his job. However it's revealed that all of her loyalty was a facade as she backstabbed Juliet and got her fired, as well got her position at DiMera. T |-|Tiffany= Tiffany was played by Ashley Dulaney in from March 3-5, 2017. She is a guest at the hotel Nicole Walker is staying at while on the run after kidnapping her daughter, Holly Jonas. Tiffany and her boyfriend later rob Nicole while she is away. They also contemplate stealing Holly for an ransom, but decide not to. |-|Timmy Bernardi= Timmy Bernardi was Joe and Marge Bernardi's son. He was sent to live with his grandparents. He was played by Teo Briones in 2013. U V |-|Vargas= Vargas, played by Sean Douglas from February 8 - August 22, 2013, is an acquaintance of Nick Fallon's from prison, who protected Nick while he was in prison. Vargas comes to Salem and gets a job working for the church. He threatens Nick into making him money, but later changes his mind and becomes a friend of Nick's. Vargas almost sleeps with Nicole Walker until he realizes she has feelings for Eric Brady. Vargas later hooks up with Theresa Donovan, who has illegal drugs and he ends up getting arrested and going back to prison in Theresa's place. |-|Veronica= Veronica was played by Zabeth Russell in August and September of 2017. She was a nurse that worked at Bayview Sanitarium and was in charge of administering electro shock therapy to John Black and Marlena Evans, but the warden shut it down as they had been admitted under false pretenses. Veronica also cared for Ben Weston until he escaped and knocked her unconscious. W X Y Z Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Characters of the 1960s Category:Deceased Characters Category:Days of Our Lives: The Digital Series characters